A Wicked Wish 2: A Birthday Wish and Holidays
by Little Red Panda
Summary: One year has past since Timmy Turner and Danny Phantom had met, but that's about change. Now with one wish that takes Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof to Amity Park for a week long vacation. But Timmy's visit isn't the only one in Amity Park. PLZ R&R!
1. Thursday March 12th

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM NOR THE FAIRLY ODD PARENTS**

"'_Citizens of Amity Park and the world, as the youngest mayor in Amity Park history. It's my great honor to present this commemorative statue honoring the hero who saved us all...Danny Phantom!' _This is Chet Ubetcha with DDTV News. Exactly one year ago, teen super hero Danny Phantom saved us all from a giant meteor. Our correspondent team travel to Amity Park, Ohio to see how the ghost boy is doing one year later..."

"TIMMY! LOOK OUT!" yelled a green haired fairy. The young eleven year old boy ran as fast as he could to other side of his room.

"HERE HE COMES!" shouted a pink haired fairy. Timmy Turner ducked behind his two fairy godparents, Cosmo and Wanda.

"Oh, no...it's Poof-zilla!" Timmy wailed as he pointed to a medium size purple lizard.

"Who can save us now!" Cosmo said pretending to faint.

"Oh, how I wish there was a hero who would save us," Wanda stated.

"I know who can save us from this ghostly lizard! I'm going ghost!" Timmy cried as he ran to closet to quickly transform.

"Cosmo, look!" Wanda pointed towards Timmy's closet. Emerging from his closet, Timmy Turner had transformed in to Tim Phantom. The silly boy in the pink hat was now the silly boy in the black hat, and a black jump suit.

"It's Tim Phantom!" his fairy god parents cried. Timmy ran up to the Poof, the purple lizard that was knocking down his wooden blocks.

"Halt! You ghostly lizard!" Timmy said heroically. Poof just stared at his god brother and laughed. Cosmo and Wanda were beside themselves because their child was just too cute.

"Ahh...your powerful wail, is too strong..." Tim Phantom said as he pretend to be blown away. "But not strong enough...I have my trusty thermos!" Poof laughed even harder, Timmy on the other hand moved to the side and pulled out his cardboard Fenton Thermos.

"TIMMY!" yelled Mr. and Mrs. Turner. Thankful that his parents always shout his name before they come into his room, Timmy ran to his night stand and grabbed his fish bowl. Putting it next to the scattered blocks, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof quickly changed in to gold fish.

"I wish these blocks were miniature buildings," the boy in the silly black hat told is goldfish god parents and god brother. The goldfish raised their wands and the toy blocks became toy buildings. Just as Timmy turned off his television his parents barged in.

"Timmy, we have good news and bad news." said Mrs. Turner a bright smile on her face.

"Uhhh..wh-"

"The good news is that your mother and I are going out of town for the week, on a cruise to Mexico! The bad news is that it's an adult only cruise, and so you will be spending the week with Vicky!" Mr. Turner said smiling down at his son. Timmy's face fell upon hearing the news that he would be stuck with Vicky, just the sheer mention of her name caused random thunderstorm to appear. Then in the quick flash of light stood the grim reaper, and then it disappeared just as quickly as the storm.

Not wanting to endure a week of torture by the hands you-know-who. Timmy inching close to his fish as his parents happily skipping out his room.

"I wish Mom and Dad remembered that Jack Fenton is my uncle and they changed their minds about Vicky baby-sitting me, and that they are sending me to be watched by my uncle." Tim Phantom said to the goldfish.

"POOF!" the wish was granted, within five seconds his parents came back telling him, he was to be sent to Amity Park to spend the week with his uncle, of who neither parent could recall being related to. Smiling big, Tim Phantom ran to closest and changed back into the bucked tooth boy with a silly pink hat.

"So, sport what are you going to pack?" Wanda said just before she turned back in to a fairy.

"The ghost hunting equipment." Timmy smiled as he dove under his bed to retrieve his suit case and ghost hunting equipment. Wanda on the other hand was looking at the calendar, her happy demeanor gone. Cosmo and Poof however were goofing around in the background, not paying any attention to the excited eleven year-old, nor the pink haired fairy who was still staring at the calendar.

"Timmy, sweetie, I don't think it would be wise to travel to Amity Park tomorrow." Wanda finally said.

"What'd ya mean?" he asked his fairy godmother.

"It's March Thirteenth..."

"So..."

"Friday the Thirteenth!" she yelled.

"Friday the Thirteenth? Are you serious!" Timmy ran to the calendar. There just above the red circle was the infamous Friday the Thirteenth. From previous experiences, such as letting all the Anti-Fairies free, or the unfortunate take over of a parallel dimention, by a Professor Calamitous Jorgen hybrid and with the almost destruction of Retroville.

"We'll just be extra careful while were in Dimmsdale. Once we're in Amity Park we'll be safe." Timmy reassured Wanda.

"Yay! We're going on a trip!" Cosmo yelled while he chased Poof around the room.

"Well, I better start packing then." Timmy said as headed to is closet to get his suit case.

"AHHHH! UGHHH!" Danny Phantom yelled as hit the wall of a building.

"Is that all you got ghost boy!?" Technus mocked as he threw a car at the slightly unconscious hero.

* * *

"DANNY!" Sam screamed as she rushed toward her boyfriend. Unfortunately it was too late, the car crashed in to the wall. There was no sign of the ghostly superhero, Technus started to fly toward the known spot of where the ghost boy had met his demise. Sam only stared in horror, until she saw a silver gloved hand appear with a 'thumps-up' and quickly disappear.

"NOW YOU FEEBLE HUMAN SHALL SEE THE WRATH OF TECHNUS!" yelled the geeky ghost. As the he edge closer toward Sam with another car floating close by him a bright green ray hit Technus throwing him down the street away from the goth girl. Sam started to run toward the ghost, the Fenton Thermos now her hands. Danny flying quickly toward to the both of them. Suddenly a bright blinding white-blue light appeared behind Technus and then he was gone.

"Sorry I'm late Danny but your mom wouldn't let me leave!" Dani Phantom exclaimed.

"Great timing though Dani," Danny said as he landed next to his clone and girl friend.

"Well, if you're no longer busy I suggest we get Technus back in to the Ghost Zone. And...we gotta get the house set up for Jazz's welcome home party!" Sam said as she started to walk back the direction they had come from. Suddenly they were ambushed, blinded by flashing lights and noise of a small crowd. The dreaded paparazzi had appeared.

"DANNY! ARE YOU STILL GOING OUT WITH SAMANTHA MANSON?" one reported yelled thrusting a microphone in his direction.

"MR. FENTON! ONE YEAR HAS PASTED SINCE YOU SAVED US FROM THE METOR, WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN UP TO LATELY?" a second report shouted.

"MS. MANSON WHAT ARE YOUR PLANS FOR THE ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY?"

"MR. FENTON IS THIS SIMILAR LOOKING GHOST YOUR NEW SIDE KICK?"

"SAM WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THE ANTI-ECTO ENVIROMENTAL LAW THAT STATE WISHES TO PASS?" Chit Ubetcha yelled as he pushed his way through the other reporters and photographers. "WHAT IS HAS BEEN THE STATE OF AMITY PARK SINCE THAT FATEFUL DAY?"

"Where did these guys come from?" Sam whispered as they pushed their way through mass crowd of reporters.

"I don't know but there's too many of them!" the ghost girl cried.

"Hmm, well there is one way to get out this crowd," Danny said with a smile. Dani and Sam smiled as well, and grabbed on to him. As quickly as the reporters had appeared Danny, Sam, and Danielle were no longer visible. Having turn intangible and sinking into the street the trio managed to get away from them.

"Aggg, Why can't they just leave me alone!" Danny said angrily.

"I agree with you," Sam said as she grabbed his hand.

"So I guess we're gonna take the sewer back home then?" Dani asked as she emitted a green glow from her hands.

"Yep, but we don't have to walk back." the ghost boy said with smile. He pulled a silver looking tablet (ones you get in pharmacies) and dropped right in to the sewer water. With in seconds a Specter Speeder appeared.

"Whoa! Danny..." Sam said to amazed to finish her sentence.

"I know, my mom developed it shortly after our trip from Colorado. She realized even though we had sleeping bags and Fenton Jerky. In case of an emergency that a vehicle would be good thing to have." Danny explained, with a huge smile. As the two ghost children and the goth girl climb in, a metal looking bug emerged from the dirty water and clasped on to the bottom of the Spector Speeder. The ride home was quick, having the GPS system installed and already programmed to head to Fenton Works was quite useful.

"Wow, your mom is really good! So now that we're here now what?" the ghost girl asked.

"Well, we gotta send Technus back to the Ghost Zone and then decorate the house for Jazz's return this weekend!" Danny informed his clone. She smiled up at him and then exited the vehicle, and flew up to the lab. Danny and Sam soon followed, as did the little metal insect. After they put Technus back in to the Ghost Zone, the three of them raced up the stairs to the living room where they were greeted by Jack Fenton. He was working on another ghostly gadget, to help is super hero son and now is new adopted super hero daughter.

"Danny! Come take a look at this!" Jack Fenton boomed at his son. The super hero teen walked over to dad to take a look.

"I've modified the Booomerang, to a better tracker. Instead of it flying around and only being honed on one ecto-signature. I've made it so it can hone on more than one, and it will automatically zero in one the ghost. As well as give the user information on the ghost." Mr. Fenton demonstrated.

"_Welcome to the Fenton Ghost Tracker, the ghost located is Danny Phantom. Energy level is medium to high. Ecto-signature is unique as it carries human DNA._" the tracker informed them.

"Whoa, Dad that's awesome!" Danny said as he smiled at his father.

"Danny! Sam! Danielle! It's about time you get home! This place isn't going to decorate it's self." Maddie Fenton said as she bring in a box full of decorations. The Fenton clan and Sam started to decorate the house, but what they didn't know was that they were being watched, and not only that but tomorrow was going to be one to remember.


	2. Friday March 13th

**Bright yellow-orange-ish rays crept through the blinds of Timmy Turner's bedroom. It seemed so serene and perfect that nothing could possibly go wro- "BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" screamed the alarm clock on the boy with the silly pink hat's night stand. The young eleven year old boy jumped out bed and raced down stairs only to be greeted by his parents who were already eating breakfast. As he joined his parents he noticed that they were already dressed for the week cruise to Mexico and he, Timmy was in his Pjs. Practically inhaling his breakfast, the eleven-year-old boy was back upstairs in his room, getting dressed. **

"**Now you have everything you need?" Wanda asked from the fish bowl.**

"**Um...suitcase...check, backpack, with Crimson Chin comics and video games, check...oh and emergency poofer-pen." Timmy rambled off his quick mental check list to his fairy godmother.**

"**Now Timmy, you can't leave the pen anywhere! Remember what happened." Wanda said sternly. Having a quick flashback to when he first got it and having accidentally leaving it in Jimmy Neutron's lab, and causing the near destruction of Fairy World, as well as almost destruction of Retroville and Goddard at the same time. But he had to admit if it wasn't for the that mistake, he would have never made friends with Jimmy, Sheen, Carl, Libby and most importantly Cindy. **

"**I promise I won't," the boy with the silly pink hat promised. His fairy godmother smiled at him.**

"**TIMMY IT'S TIME TO GO! WE DON'T WANT YOU MISSING YOUR FLIGHT!" Mrs. Turner yelled. Grabbing his backpack and his fish bowl, he bolted down stairs to meet his parents at the bottom. As they left the house Timmy being quite cautions about stepping on any cracks, was greeted by none other than...**

"**Tootie? What are you doing here?" Timmy asked.**

"**I wanted to say good-bye to you." she responded with a large smile.**

"**Uh...thank you, To-" Tootie gave Timmy hug, squeezing him harder and harder.**

"**Aww, well son, it's time to go." Mr. Turner said as he put the last of the remaining luggage in the car. Vicky's little sister let go of him, her eyes full of tears. Timmy could barely breath, after Tootie had let him go, struggling to get air in his lungs and getting in to the backseat while holding his goldfish. **

"**Are you okay sport?" Wanda whispered. Timmy managed to nodded a 'yes'.**

"**Oh, look there's a black cat about to cross Tootie's path!" Cosmo whispered loudly.**

"**What...Oh no!" Timmy said as he watched the cat indeed cross the path of Tootie. Just then a large red truck came rushing down the street, completely out of control and headed straight for Tootie.**

"**I wish the truck was made of chocolate ice cream!" Timmy whispered even louder than he wanted to.**

"**What was that dear?" his mother asked.**

"**Uh...I hope they have chocolate milk on the plane." he responded back with a small smile. He looked back out of the window, Tootie was now covered in chocolate ice cream.**

"**Well, I not sure sweetie, but I would ask them when you board." His mother answered. **

"**I will, mom." he said.**

"**Timmy are you really sure about this?" Wanda asked.**

"**We'll be fine. I'll keep look out. I wish for sunglasses that can spot Anti-Fairies." Timmy said, trying to reassure his fairy godmother. With a wave of her wand, Timmy Turner was now wearing, sunglasses, that would show if there were any Anti-Fairies about. With a giant smile on his face he looked down at his fairy goldfish,**

"**I don't see any Anti-Fairies. See we'll be fine." he said. **

"**I guess so..."she answered. Oddly enough Timmy was actually right, not a one Anti-fairy appeared, and when they arrived at the airport safe and sound. He didn't spot a one. **

"**Now, Timmy. You have be very careful. You need to pay attention to where you are going. And don't talk to any strangers." his mother told him.**

"**I won't." he said.**

"**Make sure you call us when you get there." His father said.**

"**I will."**

"**Oh , and tell Uncle Jack that we said 'hi'." Mrs. Turner said as she gave her son a hug. **

"**I will Mom." Timmy said as he hugged her back. **

"**Bye Timmy! Have fun." Mr. Turner said. His parents waved good-bye as he walked through the doors of the airport.**

"**Timmy, can you take goldfish on an airplane?" Wanda asked.**

"**Uh...I don't know...but let's ask this guy at the counter." Timmy suggested.**

"**Um...Sir." he said.**

"**Yes...little boy." the man had dark brown hair, brown eyes and extremely pale skin.**

"**Uh...can I take my goldfish on the plane?" Timmy asked.**

"**Only if the take is plastic, which it doesn't appear to be, and only if there is three ounces of water in it. Looks like there's more than three ounces, so that would be no!" the man said.**

"**Oh, um thank you..."Timmy was unsure how to respond to the man's rudeness. "Well, I wish goldfish were allowed on air planes." The fairies waved their wands, but they soon wilted like flowers. **

"**Huh? What's wrong?" he asked.**

"**Hmm, let's check Da Rules. It says here, 'that if a facility has issued safety measures, that no magic can be used to alter it.' Sorry sport." Wanda said.**

"**Well, I guess I'll have to leave the fish bowl here then. Oh, and I wish you guys we're action figures." Dropping the fish bowl in to the garbage can, Timmy headed off to the security check point. Looking through his sunglasses, he again saw no Anti-Fairies. He successfully got through the check point, and to the right gate. He went up to the boarding station, to check in. The woman looked down at him.**

"**Where are your parents?" she asked.**

"**There going on a cruise to Mexico. They are sending me to Ohio to spend the week with my Aunt and Uncle." Timmy answered.**

"**I see, and how old are you?"**

"**I'm eleven, but I'll be twelve next week."**

"**Well, by law you can't travel by yourself on an airplane. But don't worry, one of our stewardess will be escorting you." **

"**Oh,"**

"**Ah, Penelope. This young man here is too young to flying on his own. You won't mine escorting him would you?"**

"**Why of course not." Penelope said, "What's your name?"**

"**I'm Timmy."**

"**Well, Timmy we're going to be the best of friends."**

"**Uh...okay."**

"**Well, Timmy if you follow me, I'll show you the special spot you get to sit at while you wait until we start boarding the plane." Penelope instructed as she lead the way to the section chairs right by the boarding station.**

"**Uh, thank you." Timmy said. He started up at her, her piercing green eyes, and fiery red hair made him feel uneasy. There just seemed to be something off about her, even though she had a happy-go-lucky attitude. For the next hour and half, she came by to check on him, and to Timmy it seemed like every five minutes. She was always smiling at him. He was relived when he boarded the plane, and he was very excited as well. In just a couple hours he will be in Amity Park.**

"**Oh...my back! Danny could put the welcome back sign up please." Maddie Fenton asked. **

"**Sure thing, Mom." Danny said as he walked on to on to the side walk, his foot accidentally stepping on a crack, which unfortunately sent his mom in to pain, which made her fall to the ground.**

"**Mom! Are you okay?" he cried out while rushing to his mother's aid.**

"**I don't know, sweetie. My back is acting up really bad." she said.**

"**You probably hurt it earlier. You've been cleaning and decorating non-stop. Let's get you inside to rest. Dad, Danielle, and I will finish the rest." he assured his mother.**

"**Thank you, Danny." She said as her son helped her get in to the house. Danny help his mom on to the couch and then went back out side to put up the sign. He grabbed the rolled up message and set it on the ground, then folded up the ladder. **

"**Dani! Can you come out here and help with the sign?" he yelled to his cousin. With in seconds Danielle emerged.**

"**Sure, Danny," she said brightly, "Hey, what's wrong with your mom?"**

"**She hurt her back." he answered, as he changed in to Danny Phantom. Danielle, following suite, did so as well. Together they both had 'WELCOME HOME JAZZ!' up with in moments. Just as they landed Tucker and Sam were rounding the corner.**

"**Danny! Watch out!" Sam yelled as she cautiously ran to him.**

"**Sam! What is it?" he said looking around.**

"**Stop, you can't landed on that crack."**

"**Wh-what? Sam what are-"**

"**It's bad luck to step on cracks, especially on Friday the Thirteenth!" she exclaimed.**

"**Come on, Sam. That's ridiculous. How is stepping on a crack bad luck?**

"**You know, 'step on a crack, and break your mother's back', D-"**

"**Wh-wait. If I step on this crack, I'll break my mom's back? That's.."**

"**Dude, what is it? Tucker asked.**

"**His mom, hurt her back today." Dani chimed in.**

"**See, it's because Friday the Thirteenth is the most unlucky day." Sam informed them.**

"**Okay, well is there anything we should look out for?" He asked as floated over to the ladder.**

"**Don't walk under ladders, don't let a black cat cross you path, and if you spill salt make sure you throw it over your left shoulder immediately." Sam listed off.**

"**Okay, so now we know what to avoid." He said as he flew in to the house with the ladder. As they all walked in, Mrs. Fenton greeted Sam and Tucker. Who then turned and glared at Danny. He just looked back at them and headed for the basement. **

"**Danny! Quick come help with this experiment?" his father called to him.**

"**Uh, sure Dad. What is it?" he asked as he flew over.**

"**I need you to get some ectoplasm."**

"**Uh...okay. Then what?"**

"**Then, I'm going to see if it reacts with different types of- Oh shoot! Now the salt is everywhere." Jack Fenton said as he was sweeping up the salt.**

"**Oh, no...Dad quick throw the salt over your left shoulder!" Danny yelled.**

"**Danny don't be silly. That's no way to clean up."**

"**Dad! It's bad lu-" Just then the Ghost Portal opened, a large black shadow emerged soon followed by Johnny 13.**

"**YOU! MADDIE QUICK GET THE FENTON ANTI-CREEP STICK!" Jack shouted as he ran up stairs.**

"**Look, Johnny this is really bad timing you think you could come back on a different day?" Danny sighed.**

"**I don't think so!" Johnny said.**

"**See this is how it's going to go, you attack me, I attack you, then you get sucked in to the Fenton thermos and I send you back. Now do you really want to go through all that trouble?" Danny said, his arms across his chest.**

"**Shadow attack!" Johnny yelled. Shooting toward Danny, the shadow clawed at the ghostly hero. **

"**Hey! I just got a new suit!" Danny shouted as he looked down at the rips in his suit. "WAHHH! UGHHH!" Danny had just hit the ceiling of the lab and was falling down to the ground.**

"**HEY! YOU LEAVE MY COUSIN ALONE!" an ecto ray shot out from Dani's palm. It hit the shadow, who only absorbed it.**

"**Huh?" Dani said.**

"**Who are you?" Johnny asked looking at the smaller Phantom.**

"**I'm Dani Phantom, that's Dani with an 'I'." she answered, but not moving from her fighting stance.**

"**Shadow, get rid of the girl!" Johnny commanded. Flying right at the ghost girl, the shadow knocked her against the lab walls. Turning intangible, Dani sunk in to the walls and reappeared behind him, blasting him with her rays. This did not affect it.**

"**Dani! You need to make your rays brighter! Light weakens it." Danny said, as he got up.**

"**Right!" she said. As she started to gather energy to create a large bright, ecto ball, the shadow attacked. It swiped at the ghost girl, ripping her just and causing her to bleed. She fell to the ground, but was saved by Danny.**

"**Dani, are you okay?" he asked his cousin.**

"**Yeah, that thing has some sharp claws." she said getting back on her feet. **

"**Let's get rid of that thing."**

"**Agree, but we need to get out of the lab first."**

"**Catch us if you can....LOSERS!" Danielle and Danny yelled as they flew through the ceiling. Johnny and the shadow quickly followed.**

"**Don't ever call me a loser!" Johnny yelled, his eyes full of anger as he headed straight for Danny. The shadow head for the ghost girl.**

"**I told you, how this would go Johnny. But you just didn't lis-" Danny was thrown to the street.**

"**Ahhhggghhh! Man, when did you get so strong?" the ghost boy asked.**

"**It's Friday the Thirteenth, a very unlucky day for normal people. But for me, it's when I'm the strongest!" Johnny said as he raced down to Danny, landing a punch in the poor teen hero's stomach. Then the biker landed a kick, and another punch. The super hero, just didn't get the chance to defend himself or fight back.**

"**You leave my cousin alone!" Dani yelled again, as she kicked Johnny 13 away. She went over to her cousin side to help him up, just then the shadow and Johnny 13 attacked.**

"**BAM!" The two villainous ghost were thrown backward.**

"**No one mess with my boyfriend!" Sam shouted, wearing the Fenton Peeler, her armed aimed at Johnny 13 and his shadow. **

"**Yeah, and no one messes with my best friend." Tucker stated, his Fenton Bazooka also aimed at the two other ghosts.**

"**Danny are you okay?" Sam said walking over to her boyfriend.**

"**Yeah, I'll be alright." Danny said as he got up slowly.**

"**Man, you'd think he'd realize he should have picked a fight with a ghost in side a house full of ghost hunters and ghost hunting weapons." Tucker said.**

"**SHADOW ATTACK THEM!" Johnny screamed pointing to Tucker and Sam. The two of them aimed at it, but it was just to quick. Instead of attacking the shadow flew through their weapons causing them to fall apart.**

"**Aw, man. It broke it!" Tucker said.**

"**Uh...Danny, there's a taxi coming down the street." Sam said pointing to the yellow car in the distance.**

"**Jazz. Well, it's time to get this over with." Danny said. He nodded at Sam and Tucker and then at Dani. The three of them knew what to do. As the Shadow came back to attack the goth girl and techno geek, Dani threw ecto balls at it. Pushing the shadow farther and farther away from them. **

"**Shadow return!" Johnny yelled. With that Johnny 13 jetted toward Danny Phantom who was ready. In the air Danny smiled down at Johnny who just missed hitting him. Launching himself in to the air, the ghostly biker tried to land another hit on the ghost boy. But Danny kept dodge it. Sam, Tucker, and Danielle watched from below all three of them holding a Fenton Thermos waiting for Danny's signal. Getting frustrated, Johnny 13 grabbed Danny's arm and sent him flying toward the ground, at the same time flying right at him. Just as Danny was about half down, Johnny then kicked him from behind sending the ghost boy in to the air.**

"**Ow!" Johnny yelled, his hand going straight for his head. He looked around and saw nothing, but then a silver sent him flying up toward Danny Phantom. The ghost boy gave him a big smile, took a deep breath and unleashed his ghostly wail. Johnny 13 was sent hurling back toward the street. Once he hit it, the ghost wail stopped, but he was unable to get up fast enough. He was soon greeted by the Fenton Thermos and a smirk on Danny Phantom's face.**

"**I guess today wasn't your lucky day after all." Danny smirked as Johnny was sucked in to the thermos.**

"**Come we gotta get ready the cab is only a few houses away." Sam said as she ran back the house. The four them rushed back in, Danny, Sam, and Tucker quickly making picking up anything that didn't belong there, as well as alerting the Fenton parents of Jazz's arrival. Danielle, had the task of putting Johnny back in to the Ghost Zone.**

"**BANG!" the sound of a car door slamming, the all froze and then rushed to the door. Danielle appeared in front of the group, her hand on the doorknob. **

"**One. Two. Three." She said to theem.**

"**SURPRISE JA-" there faces showed shock as the started down at the boy with the silly pink hat.**

"**TIMMY?!" Danny, Danielle, Sam and Tucker shouted.**


End file.
